Alcoves and Armor Suits
by MysticLillies
Summary: PWP HPDM Harry and Draco have a bit of fun in a rather... daring place. XP Rated M for a reason! If asked, it may continue... Ask away!


Alcoves and Amor Suits

_MysticLillies_

It had been going like this for weeks, between classes and meals, before bed, during the night even.

Harry found himself to the honoured victim of one horny Draco Malfoy, and the more it happened, the more he felt addicted. Almost every time, the scene changed. Broom closets, the Room of Requirements, the kitchens, the owlery, the list continued and this time it was happening in the one of the more daring places Harry could have thought up. The alcove guarded by an armor suit just outside the potions classroom.

"Really?" he hissed to the blonde, "Are you daft? Do you have any idea what Snape would d- do- oh!" His questioning was cut off sharply as he gasped, feeling the talented tongue work its way down his neck, lips sucking harshly at the wet skin.

It was just after quidditch practice and the raven haired boy was tired, his legs were ready to give out from running laps and his fingers were tired from gripping the broom, so as to keep himself from falling to his death. Now he was quaking from pleasure rather than adrenaline, and he couldn't complain.

Literally. A tongue was shoved down his throat, gliding around his own, feeling smooth teeth and gums, pushing at the roof of his mouth, and Harry pushed back, shivering delightfully at the friction. As he groaned in satisfaction, the younger felt an arm snaking around his back over his slender shoulder. Harry grabbed it, tucking it to his chest, over his heart, causing the older boy to stumble into him, bringing them further into the shadowed alcove. The position could in no way be comfortable for the blond, but for all Harry knew, the kinky bastard might enjoy it.

Green eyes shimmered as their hot groins brushed together, making them both groan, panting harshly. Draco made a grab for his own cock, that was straining against his tight trousers, but a slight hand pushed it away, and tugged his belt by the buckle, making the cocks brush again, covered only by the thin fabric of pants. Now a days, they didn't bother wearing briefs, too inconvenient.

Malfoy seemed to get the message, and ground hard onto his partners thigh, bringing his own up to pleasure Harry, thrusting almost painfully hard with his leg, making the dark haired boy mewl, and pant, begging for something more, _more_-

Suddenly the blond moved away, using the last of his resistance, and peeked into the hallway. All was clear, and he grabbed his fly, pulling it down, allowing his swollen cock to spring fee of it's constraints and Harry followed suit, pushing the loose trousers to the floor. He leant back, letting his bare arse sit against he rough, and cool castle walls. His hand was busy tugging at the red flesh of his member, teasing himself. Letting himself get close then pulling back, knowing how Draco liked to be the only- only one wh-!

Something cold had wrapped around his thighs, lifting him up to a rather uncomfortable seated position that forced him to lean back. The teen couldn't help the mewl that escaped him when it moved a minuscule amount, teasing his sensitive flesh.

Opening his eyes, that must have closed sometime during his own teasing, he saw the dark form of an armor suit, and beside him was Draco, brandishing his wand, his _magical _wand, with a smug look on his pale face.

"Impressed? I managed to control the enchantments placed on him, lovely isn't it?" The Malfoy said, his expression radiating superiority that made Harry glad he was being held up by the armor. Otherwise he'd be on the ground, a pile of goo. "Now," he continued, "what else shall I use this wand for, hmm?" He dragged it down the Potter's neck, stopping at his covered chest. The shirt vanished. Soon Harry was left with only a tie around his neck which was being undone by pale fingers that skirted around the other's skin, causing a shiver to run through his body, and making the blond smirk. Finally the slim piece of material was off Harry's neck and around his hands which were over both their heads, tied to the helmet of the armor.

They kissed quickly, full of teeth and tongue before Draco pulled away again, taking up his wand. He turned to his other who was panting, eyes blown wide with lust, hair disheveled and cheeks and rosy hue that made the blond's erection stand a little taller.

Malfoy reached around his Harry and trailed it down the rather evident backbone, feeling the majority of bumps. When it came to a full arse, the Slytherin tapped it lightly, and Harry gasped at the feeling of having himself cleared and a slick substance leaking from him. No matter how many times it happened, the younger still couldn't help the feeling of excitement that rushed through him.

A mouth on his own disrupted his thoughts and he hissed slightly in pleasure when he felt the head of Draco's cock pushing at the ring of muscle that surrounded his opening. The mouth once again distracted him as it traveled to his ear, sucking in that sweet spot just behind.

Harry could feel his arms tiring, and suddenly, they completely shifted, the armor coming closer, pushing Draco hard into Harry, who just groaned with satisfaction, not even registering pain. As he felt his blond partner's smirk on his neck grow, and his line of sight shifted again, his head came to rest on the shoulder of the suit. Arms came to rest on top of his, around the armors neck.

The blond started moving slowly when Harry wiggled his hips, delighting in the friction that it caused due to the metal hands on his arse, and the cock resting inside him. Soon the pace was picked up till Harry was being slammed into the wall with every thrust, and Draco was forced to stop, just to move the suit into a more comfortable position. Sitting.

Now the both of them had their share of cool metal on their backsides, and spurred by the sensation, Draco once again took a hold of his wand, and commanded the armor to move slightly, rocking with the two of them.

'Apparently that's- ooh, not all...' Harry thought as he felt something cold and hard pushing at his buttocks beside the Malfoy's cock. Slowly a metal finger was inserted, and Harry tired to stifle his shout by biting onto Draco's school blouse.

"R-right t-there! Ah!" The dark haired boy squirmed and pushed further on the finger and cock as his sweet spot was hammered into, over and over, causing him no small amount of pleasure. He bit down again on the older boy's shoulder, finding it rather hard to keep from shouting as he struggled to keep the impending orgasm at bay. He wanted, craved the pleasure, and wanted it to stay for a while still.

It seemed Draco had different plans however he took his hands away from Harry's settling one on the Potter's hips and reaching down with the other to grasp his erect prick.

The sensations brought Harry to the brink, and pushed him off. He came, giving a small shout still a few moments before the other followed. He rode out his orgasm on Draco's cock, and finally the older teen came.

The two looked up, the ejaculation was on the arms and legs of the armor, but really, as they basked in the afterglow, why the heck should they care? It was nothing a little scourgify couldn't handle.

Looking up at his partner, Harry said with a smirk, "Next time we take this to the quidditch pitches."

"You kinky bastard."

**Hello, yes, this is my first fic. Yes, I know it's smut, if you want the reason, check my profile. It's pretty dumb, but hey, people read!**

**Toodle-ooh!**

**Your queen.**


End file.
